


power of a barrel blazing red

by dwarrowkings



Series: Serial Killer AU [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death, Psychotic Scott McCall, Psychotic Stiles Stilinski, graphic non-violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 09:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwarrowkings/pseuds/dwarrowkings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Scott flips Peter over his side, a self-defense move that Stiles's dad had taught Stiles to do years ago, and Peter lies on the ground, winded and laughing. Scott looks up at Stiles, standing on his front porch. Scott smiling softly, and Stiles smiles with all his teeth. He is a predator, a wolf hiding amongst wolves waiting to pounce."<br/>Imagine a world where neither Scott McCall nor Stiles Stilinski were the sunshiny moral center of Beacon Hills. And then imagine that Scott killed Derek Hale by accident, and Stiles was planning to kill Peter all along.<br/>WARNING: Minor Character Death, mentions of possible incest, pre-meditated violence and murder.  This story is fucked up. Not nearly as fucked up as the full story is, but still: Fucked. Up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	power of a barrel blazing red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rrrowr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rrrowr/gifts), [mrsvc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsvc/gifts).



> Okay, so this deserves a little explanation. I started writing a Scott/Stiles fic where Scott killed Derek by accident and Stiles showed up and it ended in sex.  
> However, the way I originally imagined it, and the way I originally wrote it, didn't make sense time-wise, so I had to re-work it to make it not stupid (thanks so much to RRROWR for that, Ro, you're the greatest).  
> This is part of what I cut out, but I loved it enough not to let it just die. So. Here it is, as a teaser for the full fic, which should be coming at some point.  
> Cut scenefrom [Bite Hard](http://archiveofourown.org/works/543182) because I liked it enough to post it on its own.

Scott and Stiles don't have to bury Derek, because Peter does it for them. He knows, he has to know, but he doesn't say anything about it. He lets Scott and Stiles get away with getting off on killing his nephew.  
Stiles doesn't know which is more fucked up. He's not inclined to care.  
Stiles watches him do it, from a distance, and Peter does it the same way Stiles would have done, the way Derek did.  
When Peter digs up the ground, though, there's already a body in the hole, and Stiles is getting hard because Peter is burying Derek with Laura. He thinks about them being alone, together, for six years, and now they'll get to be together. Their bones will settle together and their flesh will decay and fertilize the same plants. Mix together and become one soil. He wonders if that's what mates are, or if that's pack. He wonders which Derek and Laura were or if it mattered.  
Peter glances his way, just enough so that Stiles knows that Peter knows he's there, and Peter's eyes stay dry.  
Peter was always a little cold too. It's why Stiles liked him.  
–  
Peter is warm, his blood a sweet tang that Stiles hasn't tasted yet. Peter had ripped the foundations from Scott's life and recast them, without warning or permission. Stiles is itching to take him down, but he's a reflective pool of calm.  
“You were too much for my nephew,” Peter purred. He wants them. Not the way that Scott wants Stiles, but the way Peter had wanted Derek. For power he doesn't have, but had once.  
He's still weak from being recently dead, Stiles can tell. There's a strain about his eyes, a pinched, tired look. Stiles is silently smug about it.  
“Together, are we?” He asked, and Stiles quietly huffs out a laugh. Peter can hear, it doesn't matter how loud it is. Stiles is going to make him work for it.  
“You don't know the half of it,” Stiles said, slipping his fingers into Scott's. Peter was a different animal than Derek had been. He was smart, savvy. He wasn't going to let Scott have any advantages because he underestimated him.  
Stiles lets Peter think that Stiles is going to break.  
“Always knew you were a package deal.” Peter smiled, because he'd always been perceptive. Not perceptive enough.  
He courts them. He courts them with deer and rabbits and tender, fresh cuts of beef that had to have been expensive.  
He wants their loyalty. He's proving that he can provide for them. He should know that Stiles knows that Peter, could, theoretically provide for them for the rest of their lives in any manner they choose.  
But his wolf drives him to give them food, to protect them from dangers, so he finds himself lurking outside Stiles or Scott's house most nights.  
–  
He gives Scott lessons, more effective ones than Derek ever had, and Scott takes to them like a duck sliding through water. Maybe it's the extra oomph from killing the alpha, or maybe it's the fact that he's slaked some urge, and isn't trying to hold it back anymore. It's just there, biding it's time until the next taste.  
He wants Scott to submit to him, so he can be the Alpha. Scott's got a sweet puppy face, but he's a good enough actor. Peter thinks it's working.  
He flips Peter over his side, a self-defense move that Stiles's dad had taught Stiles to do years ago, and Peter lies on the ground, winded and laughing. Scott looks up at Stiles, standing on his front porch. Scott smiling softly, and Stiles smiles with all his teeth. He is a predator, a wolf hiding amongst wolves waiting to pounce.  
–  
Peter gives Stiles books. Books upon books and scanned and translated versions of books that had burned. He'd hidden them away before the fire, planning for every eventuality  
“I'd be good at it,” he says, once. “I was good at it.” And Stiles finds it so funny that he laughs until his stomach hurts after Peter's gone.  
He's imagining the smell of Peter's death, and it's sweeter for the seduction it's taking.

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any warnings that I've missed, please don't hesitate to tell me.  
> The title is from the song "We Kill at Twilight" by Kids in the Way.


End file.
